Never Let Me Go
by lozlol
Summary: A one-shot where Kim quit Bobby Wasabi two months ago and she has been missing it ever since. When she goes back one evening she comes face to face with none other than her crush himself so she must confront her feelings for him.


_**Never Let Me Go**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It or Had Me At Hello._

_A/N:_

_A one-shot where Kim quit Bobby Wasabi two months ago and she has been missing it ever since. When she goes back one evening she comes face to face with none other than her crush himself so she must confront her feelings for him. _

_I did this similar to my other Kickin' It stories- All The Things I Lost and Rising From The Ashes in that they are all set where Kim has an older brother- Tom- and Jack and Grace are twins. However in this story Jack's mom is a drunk and obviously the story is different to the other two._

_If you liked this please check out ATTIL and RFTA (sequel to ATTIL)_

_Thanks for reading and enjoy!_

Kim groaned. School was getting crazy. Senior year... She'd be off to college or something soon. So many stupid tests, SAT's, college entrance exams. She just wanted to relieve her stress. Karate used to be the only thing that could do that for her, now things were different.

She'd reluctantly quit Bobby Wasabi two months before to focus on her studies and she'd regretted it ever since.

It wasn't just the karate that she missed though. She missed her friends and all the adventures she'd had with them.

Jerry with his bad flirting skills. Milton with his smartness. Eddie with his innocence. Rudy with his crazy antics. And Jack... Where to start with him?

Kim nodded to no-one but herself. Yes, she was going to go to Bobby Wasabi, she knew no-one would be there now. After all it was almost nine and Rudy closed the dojo at six.

She changed into her old Bobby Wasabi stuff that for some reason she'd never given in and as she made her way to the door she told her mom and brother that she was going out and she'd be back by her curfew at half past ten. She didn't give them a second to respond because she was already losing time.

Kim hurried through the streets to the mall in record time. As she approached the dojo she noticed that a light was on. She'd almost made up her mind to turn back when she realised that she shouldn't be scared. The only people that could be in there were her friends- or her old friends- it would be fine. So she pulled open the door that Rudy never remembered to lock and marched in. Throwing off her shoes and her jacket, and putting them in her locker. The whole time she didn't look up at the other person in the room. She was too nervous, he was silent. Finally as she started stretching he spoke up.

"Didn't think you'd be coming back."

She didn't look at him as she turned to punch the punching dummy. "Yeah, well, I'm not here to talk."

"Good." His tone sounded approving.

A few minutes passed.

"Want to spar?" She asked, anxious for a challenge.

"Sure you want to take this on?" He joked and Kim let out a small laugh.

"You sound like Jerry."

They started to spar and because Kim hadn't practised in a while and he had been doing it constantly he won. Seven matches later and she'd won three, he'd won five.

They sat down to catch their breath, drink some water, and only then, talk.

"How are you?" She enquired because she couldn't stand the silence a second longer than it needed to go on. "Well done Kim." She told herself. "That's the most stupid start to a conversation."

"I'm alright. We're graduating in a couple of months, I can hardly believe it! What are your plans?"

"College. I don't know which one yet. Between Yale, Brown and- oh I don't even know!" She couldn't control it, found herself breaking down as he held her. "I don't want to leave, to move on. I wish things could stay like they were before. When Eddie, Jerry, Milton, Rudy, you and I were all here, together. What about you Jack, where are you moving onto?" She didn't know why, but her last question was laced with bitterness.

"I'm headed to the Otai Academy. Got a scholarship." Jack sighed, like he wasn't thrilled, like this wasn't what he'd been dreaming of his whole life! As Kim pulled herself together she grabbed his face forcing him to look at her.

"Why do you sound so upset? This has always been your dream." She reminded him, oblivious to the way he was staring right into her eyes in a way best friends didn't normally do.

"Because-" Jack clasped the hand on his face with his own. He'd been too scared to do this before but he had to do it now. He knew he did, or it would be too late. He was losing her.

"Because I love you. And I don't ever want to lose you."

He leant forward slowly and she let him get closer, and closer. When they were only a centimetre or so apart she couldn't wait any longer. She put her lips on his and they started to kiss. At first it was soft, gentle but before either of them knew what was happening they were locked in a passionate embrace. Her hands on his face. His hands wrapped around her waist. The kiss felt like fireworks as both of their worries ebbed away.

He pushed her down onto the floor and they continued to kiss. She shut her eyes and let the pleasure run through her body. It felt wrong, like she should not be doing this, but it felt so good. So she kept going. She felt her heart quicken as she let out a little moan. Her lips tasted like strawberries and she smelt like flowers, he thought. "I am so lucky." They would have rolled around kissing for eternity if it hadn't been for the buzz of a phone.

"Crap." He cursed but she sighed.

"Probably a good thing. We were going fast." Kim reasoned and Jack smirked in reply.

The phone started buzzing again.

"Answer your damn phone Jack!" Kim cried out, still lying down on the floor. He ignored the call and turned his phone on to silent.

"Kiss me again." He begged.

"Alright." And then their lips met again, two halves of a whole. Only complete together.

"Never leave me." She whispered. He nodded, trying to return to the kiss but she stopped him, sitting up and serious, all of a sudden. "Promise."

"I promise I will never ever leave you. I love you too much to ever let you go." He smiled and held onto her hand, as if trying to prove his point. She grinned back.

Suddenly Jack pulled Kim onto his lap. "Tell *kiss* me *kiss* something *kiss* …" Jack murmured, kissing her body between words, starting at her head and slowly going down, he stopped just above her hip.

"What do you want to know?" She asked, smirking.

"When did you fall in love with me?" He grinned cockily at her.

"You had me at hello!"" Kim sang and then returned to her speaking voice. "The first time we met. At school in the cafeteria. When you caught my apple I thought, wow that guy's hot and then when we talked for a while I felt even more attracted to you. But I didn't admit to myself that I liked you until, well, just now. What about you, Jack?"

"You had me at hell-oh-oh!" He echoed making her laugh at his bad singing, "But yeah. I didn't admit it to myself for a long time either."

"_I can feel you coming from a mile away._

_My pulse starts racing from the words that you say._

_And you say so many of them like you don't have a clue,_

_That I'm signed, sealed, delivered with a stamp on you." _Kim sung quietly and trailed off but then Jack's voice picked up where she left off.

"_You don't have to try too hard._

_You already have my heart."_

"_You don't got a thing to prove." She joined him._

"_I'm already into you, so,_

_Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now._

_Cause I'm so, so good to go._

_Don't say, don't say goodnight, you know _

_You had me at hello, you had me at hello, you had me at hello."_

"_Close your mouth now baby don't say a word" _He sang as they stood up and danced around the dojo.

"_Cause you ain't saying nothing I ain't already heard."_

_She took over. "Plus, all them words get buried when the beats so loud_

_And the speaker's blowing up to this dance song."_

Jack skipped to the bridge, pulling Kim towards him and they stared into each other's' eyes.

"_Ooooh oooooh ooooh, o-oh o-oh_

_Aaaah aaaaah aa-aa-aah, a-ah a-ahhh-ahah_

_You don't have to try too hard._

_You already have my heart._

_You don't got a thing to prove._

_I'm already into you, so…_

_Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now._

_Cause I'm so, so good to go._

_Don't say, don't say goodnight you know_

_YOU HAD ME AT HELLO!" _She fell on top of him and they both burst out laughing.

Then she noticed the clock.

"Crap." Kim repeated Jack's earlier upset. "It's ten thirty. My curfew... My mother will murder me!" She tried to leave but he held on. "Jack, I can't stay. I have to go or else my mom will-"

"I know you can't stay." Jack told her. "I'll come with you. Remember, I promised to never let you go!"

"I didn't know you meant literally!"

"Well I did! My mom is always drunk and never even notices me." He said, stroking her hair with one hand and still holding onto her hand with the other. "I'll text Grace so she doesn't worry." Kim nodded. Grace was Jack's twin sister and friends with Kim but not best friends like Kim and her Bobby Wasabi friends.

"Okay then. I'm just not sure my mom will let you stay. Especially not if we're in the same room..." She trailed off.

"Let's walk while we talk." He proposed the idea and they hurried back to her home, whispering all the way.

Amazingly when Jack- who turned out to be a surprisingly good actor- told Kim's mom that he had sprained his ankle doing karate so couldn't get home, she had totally believed him and let the two sleep in Kim's bed until morning. She headed downstairs to call Jack's home to tell them. Meanwhile Jack and Kim kissed like there was no tomorrow.

When Kim finally fell asleep Jack still held onto her hand and the last words he murmured before he fell into the world of dreams of Kim were "I'll never let you go"...


End file.
